Tenderly
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Inviting someone into your bed is the most intimate of things, and positively the scariest if it's the right man.


His hand working harder than it had been before, squeezing himself every so often to get that good feeling, Aaron sat himself up on his elbow and breathed against his girlfriend's ear. "It's ok, it's ok," he soothed, hearing her cried get louder as she grew closer to her first release of the night.

Emily's heavy-lidded eyes stared down to the other man who had lifted her leg over his shoulder to curl around his neck, and she felt her side begin to hurt from lying on in for so long. "Please please please," the brunette cried through her parted lips, feeling his skilled tongue flicking mercilessly through her folds and his lips wrapping around her nub to suck.

Aaron watched as his girlfriend threw her head back and her body shook as the orgasm took her. He quickly put her on her back and crawled up her body, sliding his stiff dick into her mouth and thrusting.

Watching from his place at the foot at the bed, the Italian man felt himself growing hard at the sight of Emily working her hands around her boyfriend's prick as she sucked. "Oh bella,." His purr caused vibrations to run through the brunette woman's body, and he laughed when she whimpered around Aaron's shaft. "You are so sweet, bella."

Whether he was talking about how she tasted or what she was doing for her man, Emily didn't have time to find out, Aaron's hot cum filling her mouth as he came. She jerked him a couple more times before letting him slip from her grasp, and she felt her back arched as she tried to get it all down her throat without it spilling.

He crawled up beside her and turned the younger woman's head to his. "Beautiful," he grinned, his tongue tracing the milky dribble on the corner of her mouth before diving in for a kiss.

Emily's fingers roamed through the older man's hair, letting her hips cradle his pelvis as he melded their bodies together. It had been her idea to bring this an into their bed and she was completely applauding herself for that. "Dave." The moan popped out of her mouth when he began kissing down her neck, and her brown eyes met those of her boyfriend kneeling beside him. "I love him here."

Aaron shared a lazy grin with the beautiful brunette on her back, and wisped her hair away from her face. "Back on your side, baby."

Before she could even think about the demand, the FBI agent had her jaw dropping at the feeling of the Italian man thrusting into her, her hot walls clamping around him ever so slowly with every inch he gave her. "Oh God," she gasped, her fingernails gripping the older man's strong shoulders as they started rocking together.

"Big, bella?"

Emily threw a grin up at the agent above her. "Don't kid yourself," she laughed as they flipped onto their sides, Dave staying within her every moment. She wrapped her left leg around his waist and thrust herself up, impressed with herself when she heard the man that had always been gossiped about groan into her ear.

Becoming jealous of what he was seeing, Aaron got himself behind the beautiful woman in the bed and let her lean back against his chest. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

She loved when he whispered in her ear like that, and as she opened her mouth to answer, only a breath could leave her lips. Dave had begun pounding into her faster, her ears picking up the sound of his balls slapping against her skin as he sped up. "Yes," the hiss came out, Emily's head tilting back when she felt her boyfriend raking his fingers through her hair and gripping tight. "Good. I feel good."

Aaron smiled against her cheek and let himself tap against he back entrance. At her stiffening body, the Unit Chief just flicked his tongue against the lobe of her ear. "You're going to love it."

Emily's mouth stretched wide as she tried to breathe, feeling her boyfriend's lubed up prick sliding into her. Her fingers dug into Dave's pecks as he continued to damage her from the inside out, and when Aaron finally broke past the ring of muscle she screamed.

It felt amazing.

"Oh my God," she moaned, her head against her boyfriend's shoulder as he slowly made love to her from behind, loving the feeling of both men working at two different paces, both letting her climb higher. "Please."

Aaron kissed at her sweating cheek and let his free hand reach around to her front and rub vigorously at her throbbing pussy. "I want you to do something," the Unit Chief growled, taking charge for the first time that night. "I want you to hold off for as long as you can so both Dave and I can cum inside you. Don't you want that?" he breathed, sucking hard at the pulse point beneath her ear. "Don't you want us to squirt inside of you."

"Yes," Emily cried lightly, whimpers echoing throughout her bedroom as Dave gripped her hips harder and moved himself faster. "I c-can't. I don't think I can."

"Oh I know you can."

Dave reached up and cupped her cheek, glaring darkly into her eyes. "Do it, bella."

Emily's lips tightened into a thin line at the growing feeling in her stomach, her pussy quivering around Dave's dick as both men sped up. "I can't."

"Do it!"

One hand reached behind her to grip the back of Aaron's head and the other continued clawing at the author's strong chest, tears stinging her brown eyes when she felt Dave purposely bumping up against her g-spot with every thrust.

Putting all her mite into it, Emily let herself be used by the two powerful men until she felt them both stiffen inside of her, and she was finally able to let go.

They all collapsed onto one another with Emily smushed in the middle, the creamy white liquid that came from either man mixing as they ran down her legs, and she smiled.

She felt amazing.


End file.
